Multi-lane conveyor systems are well known. In these systems, rows of products are advanced by conveyors between processing stages, such as interleaving, stacking, etc. It is desirable to ensure that the rows of products are advanced by the conveyor along a predetermined centerline or path. If products deviate from this predetermined centerline, then the subsequent processing procedures experience complications and issues. For example, attempting to stack misaligned products results in the product stacks being unsteady and off-center. Misaligned product stacks cause production issues and/or require production personnel to manually align the product stacks. Fixing misaligned product stacks is time-consuming and cost-prohibitive.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an alignment configuration that ensures alignment of advancing products on a conveyor.